Friendship
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Written because Eli and Spinner need to be best friends. ONESHOT


**Author's note: I'm bored and having a Degrassi day, so I decided to write this.**

**History on the story: Spinner Mason and Eli Goldsworthy are my two favorite characters. AND THEY NEED TO BE BEST FRIENDS. Sorry, but they really do. And they're a lot alike. Not to mention they both dated a Edwards girl, and remember when Darcy told Spinner they could have sex and he said no. Well guess who also said no when Clare asked to have sex. I can totally picture Spinner and Eli being best friends and this is how it would happen in my mind. (note: this is before Spinner married Emma so he still works at the dot)**

I pulled up to Clare's house with her in the passenger seat, fixing her hair in the rearview mirror. She was hoping her parents wouldn't noticed the case of make-out hair she has. I, on the other hand, was proud of it and I was still smiling like an idiot, thinking about how far we got a few minutes ago.

I pulled up behind a cab. "Hey, Clare, why is there a cab in front of your house?"

She flipped the mirror up and looked out the front window. "I'm not sure…"

The cab door opened and a tall, tan brunette stepped out of the cab. She looked at Clare's house and smiled.

"Clare, who is-"

Before I could finish, Clare cut me off with an ear piercing scream. "DARCY!"

"Darcy?" I asked. "Who's Darcy?"

Clare didn't bother to answer me. She just threw herself out of my car and ran to the girl grabbing her bags out of the cab.

The girl - Darcy - set down her bags and squealed, pulling Clare into a tight hug.

I got out of the car, confused and walked over to the girls. It was an endless amount of squeals and laughter and screaming and hugged.

"Darcy, why are you back?"

"I cant believe how grown up you look!"

"How was Kenya?"

"I missed you so much!"

"How's Peter?"

"How's school?"

"Cute boys in Kenya?"

"Cute boys at Degrassi?"

The hugged again and squealed one more time. I sighed.

Clare looked over at me. "Right," she laughed, out of breath from all the screaming. "Darcy, this is Eli, my boyfriend,"

Darcy turned to look at me, her eyes appraising. She raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips and turned to Clare. "Not exactly who I pictured you being with. And you didn't send a picture in your letters," she teased.

Clare laughed. "He's not one for pictures. Oh, Eli, this Darcy, my sister. She went to Kenya two years ago to help children in Africa have a better life,"

I smirked. All I could think in that moment was Darcy and Clare were exactly alike.

"But you're back!" Clare yelled and they hugged again.

I smiled at Clare. "Well, it looks like you have some catching up to do. I'll call you later?"

I turned, but Darcy caught my arm. "Oh no! I need to get to know you. How about we all go have some coffee at The Dot. I'll unpack later,"

"Uh. Sure. I can take us," I offered, motioning to Morty.

Darcy's mouth dropped. "A hearse?"

Clare laughed. "Eli's not exactly like any other boy. He's…different,"

"I can see that," Darcy laughed with her.

Darcy went inside and threw her bags in. Clare's parents weren't home so we didn't have to wait that long. Clare and I got in the hearse and squeezed together so Darcy would fit. I wrapped my arm around Clare and murmured how much I loved her in her ear until Darcy came in the car.

We drove to The Dot and walked in. Once we found a window seat, Clare and I sat across from Darcy.

I felt a bit awkward, not really knowing this girl, but she seemed to know all about me.

"So, Eli, Clare tells me that you two got matching piercings?"

I laughed. "Her idea,"

"On the first date?"

Before I could respond a waiter came over. He was taller - taller than me - and had short brown hair. "So, what can I get you three today? Oh. Darcy." He said, when he looked up.

"Spinner Mason," she said, smiling. "Wow. Wow!" she stood up and they hugged.

"Darcy! You're back from Kenya!"

"Yeah. So I'm just here with my sister and her boyfriend, getting to know him,"

This guy - Spinner - looked at Clare. "Baby Edwards," he smiled. "You got a boyfriend? Well. I cant expected to be updated when I break up with your sister, but I'll still look out for you," he promised.

Darcy laughed. "Oh, that's all in the past!" she said to Spinner. "Why don't you join us? We can all catch up,"

"I have a break in two minutes. Can you wait?" he asked.

"Or…you can go get us a drink? That should take two minutes. It's on me,"

"Uh, sure. What would you guys like?"

"I'll have a Coke," Clare said.

"Two," I added, and took her hand under the table. She blushed and looked down.

"So three Cokes," Darcy said and sat back down. Spinner went off behind the counter.

Clare laughed. "Sorry, Eli, I guess you feel pretty awkward. Spinner dated Darcy when I was like twelve. He's always been a little protective. I can actually see you two becoming friends,"

I laughed. "Maybe. But anyway, Darcy, how was Kenya? I mean it must have been beautiful,"

"Oh it was! An the wildlife there was just something you cant imagine. It was such an amazing feeling,"

Spinner came back with our drinks and sat down next to Darcy. "So…Kenya. Big deal. How did Peter take that?"

Darcy sighed. "Not well. But that's all in the past, too. I went to Kenya to make up for my sins and now I'm back with a fresh start,"

Spinner laughed. "Maybe I should have gone to Kenya for my sins,"

Darcy took Spinner's hand. "Jimmy forgave you. God forgave you,"

I looked at Clare confused. She just shook her head.

Darcy looked down at her phone. "Clare, mom just sent me a text. She saw my bags and wants us home,"

Clare nodded. "Okay,"

"I can give you a ride," I offered, standing up.

Clare pushed my shoulders back down. "No, stay. We're gonna do some window shopping before we get there. I'll call you later,"

"Okay," I muttered, sitting. Clare leaned down and gave me a kiss, long enough to get my heart beat racing. Her tongue peaked out to graze my lips and just as I was about to open my mouth, she pulled away.

I took in a deep breath, watching her leave. I spun in my chair, facing Spinner.

"You better be good to her," was all he said.

"I am,"

"Just saying. I watched that little girl grow up. I wouldn't let someone hurt her,"

"I wouldn't hurt her, Spinner. I love her too much for that,"

"Can I ask you something, Eli?" he leaned forward, lowering his breath.

"Uh, sure," I muttered, wondering.

"I need to ask. Don't take this wrong, but I know a lot of stuff happened to Darcy. I need to make sure that doesn't happen to Clare. So, you two aren't having sex, right?"

I laughed out loud. "No. Not very close. I haven't even reached second base,"

"Yeah…the Edwards' sisters do make you work for it. I had a shot with Darcy, but she wasn't ready. I couldn't do that to her,"

I nodded. "Yeah, had the same problem about a month ago. It's hard to say no, but I care too much about Clare to hurt her that way,"

"You seem like a good man, Eli,"

"Thanks. You don't seem too bad yourself…Spinner,"

"Make fun all you want. I got the name because of how I am when I'm off my pills,"

"Pills?" I asked.

"ADHD. I'm not a druggie,"

I laughed. "Good,"

"Hey you wanna get out of here? Go back to my place to get a beer or something? Wait, you're not old enough," he shook his head, standing up.

"Are you gonna rat on me?"

"No,"

I stood up. "Then we're good. But don't you have to work?"

Spinner turned to the girl behind the counter. "Holly J, take over,"

"Spin, you cant just leave!" she whined.

"This one time. We have like two customers. C'mon, please J?"

She sighed. "Fine,"

"Let's go,"

We got in Spinner's car and drove back to her loft. He tossed me a beer.

I'm not gonna lie, we got shit-faced drunk. Slurred words, random rants. I could barley remember what happened, but I woke up on Spinner's couch.

"Hey, man, Clare called you like seven times," he said, tossing me my phone.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm not sure. But the ringer kept waking me up,"

"Sorry, I'll call her later,"

"Okay. You need a ride to school?"

"I'm probably gonna skip,"

"Ahh, Eli," he laughed, shaking my head.

"What?"

"You're more like then you realize,"

I laughed, too, standing up. I could definitely see this turning into a great friendship.

**Author's note: well, I think that failed. Whatever. They need to be best friends and I don't care how it happens. **

**I don't blame you for not reviewing but it would sure make me happy…**


End file.
